


追白兔

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: Jackal找到了他一直在寻觅的副驾驶。
Relationships: Ryad "Jackal" Ramírez Al-Hassar/Reader
Kudos: 7





	追白兔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chasing the White Rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/677185) by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing). 



“太小。”

“太老。”

“不会讲英语也不会讲西语，你他妈这是在逗我吗？”

“这人压根就没实战经验啊！”

长官Arnot女士翻着白眼将卷宗朝她吹毛求疵的机甲驾驶员扔过去。“Ryad，再惹我，你他妈就去坐冷板凳吧。”

Ryad则向自己的长官回以天使般的笑容，从Harry手里接过另一份卷宗。“不你不会，女士。我是你最好的驾驶员之一。”

“但现在你既没有搭档，还因为失眠半死不活，所以你不是。”Harry笑着插话道，又向Six递过去一份档案。“我想你们俩大概会同意接下来这两个候选人。” 和前20份资料一样，他的眼神迅速被同样的部分吸引过去：实战经验、语言习得、教育背景，当然了，还有心理报告。还有哪些没被涂黑的内容，当然了。

但是这一次，他的眼光同样被别的部分吸引过去。不想其他他已经看过的档案，这份档案上已经被笔记标注满了。所有内容都不在记录中，之所以会出现在这里，只是因为这是Harry设计好的。他总让人震惊——这男人不仅仅是Arnot女士的副手，基地的心理医生，同样还是世界一流，黑白两道通吃的间谍头子。

“嗯，2018年单独在副驾驶阵亡后驾驶第三型机甲‘赤红少林’三小时回到安全港。在身体同步时达到极限而受损，在没有水，睡眠和食物的情况下坚持了78小时。需要指出精神状况受该次任务影响，有创后应激综合征记录在案，失眠发作时断时续。无法与其他驾驶员配对进行成功任务。”Ryad大声念到，他眉间的褶皱终于在最后一句话时柔和下来。“上一任破碎穹顶和指挥中心决定限制她训练新人。”

Arnot女士的眉头因思索而蹙起。“我读过那篇任务报告……一次倒霉的安排。从任何角度来说都糟糕至极。”

Harry清了清喉咙。“和危险吉普赛号那次毁坏事件也没差，女士。她们被伏击了，而当时驾驶的机甲还没从上次任务中完成维修。战斗害死了她的副驾驶，她不得不独自完成任务。我相信她是咱们的最佳候选人，不仅看在她的服役记录上，也因为她有能力与任何人进行精神链接的能力在同事间小有盛名。她的精神状况不出我们所料，但她正在康复中途了，她的射击分数和实战记录都不错，11次放靶11次击杀。”Harry喝了口水，露出笑容，指尖搓到一起。“也就是说，我认为她是我们的最优选。”

“你也明白真正的挑战不是能和别人精神链接，而是跟*我*精神链接，吧？”Ryad慢悠悠道，他的视线仍停留在她的档案上。“而这正是我们有这么多麻烦的原因。”

“当然明白了，我是你的心理医生，Ryad，我当然明白。”Harry的唇上漾起心照不宣的笑容。“但我觉得这个人，值得你亲自见见。”

理所当然的，招募日到来时，Ryad仍然兴致勃勃。而他其他的同事，则好奇不已。

面对Ryad的脸和Harry最喜欢的候选人，由美子宝相庄严地点点头。“她吗？她啊，那我同意。”

廖子朗吮着他的牙签露齿而笑。

Ryad双手背在身后，向在场的男男女女问候。他以通常的演讲作为开场，关于勇气，关于无畏，关于决心和活下去的渴望。以及每个彩虹驾驶员期待的标准，还有他和其他人今天所期待的内容。而后他停下来，神秘地笑了笑。“另外，今天，你们将面对的对手是我。”

候选人之间立刻开始了窃窃私语，好奇为什么今天对战的对手成了总指导员。毕竟长久以来，他们当天的对手都是要找副驾驶的人。意识到这一点时你的下巴掉了下来。Ryad Al-Hassar就是要找搭档的那个驾驶员？卧了个大槽。

“这下可难办了。”你身侧的男人小声道，他被第一个叫起来。

可不是难办至极吗。

\---

Ramirez专员从各方面来说，都是个极富经验且小心谨慎的战士。他会观察，学习，并迅速思考对手的下一步。但最恐怖的还是他在每一拳一脚中都那么游刃有余。没有任何人能用任何方式碰到他一下，你看得出来，这让所有人沮丧不已，也令他心满意足。终于，在某个时间点上，Ramirez专员决定不再拐弯抹角，直接一脚将对手踩倒在地。

排在你前面的十名男女中没有一个能在碰到他一根手指前被击败离场。你的神经突突猛跳，愈演愈烈，此时你意识到下一个轮到自己了。

“中尉，该你上场了。”Pandey博士喊到了你，一边微笑着一边划掉你的名字。

深深呼吸。

重重呼出。

好吧，咱们开始。

“中尉，”Ramirez专员弯嘴笑道，跟你打招呼。低头以示敬意。“我听过你不少传闻。”

“彼此彼此，专员。”你也低头回礼，站好姿势。“战斗顺利。”

他深邃的眼神中划过一点惊讶，而后唇畔漾起爽朗的笑意。“战斗顺利。”

这场战斗的开场和所有战斗一样。你们的脚步缓慢从容，眼神锁定彼此，手中的比武棍跃跃欲试，思考着预期的下一步。谁先出手，谁劈的更高。谁会用脚，而非手中的武器出击。

接下来的战斗却更像是一场舞蹈。像是相互展示彼此的力量和技巧，而非试图战胜对方。你向前一步出击时，他会踏进你的防守区，而后溜走，行云流水。而他瞄准你的脑袋时，你立即将他的棍棒拨开，快如闪电。二人一遍又一遍迅速试探，空气中唯二的声响是你们沉重的呼吸，还有木棍的敲击。

最终，他放弃了使用木棍，拳头向你招了招手。

你没意见，而且正中下怀。

以拳还拳，以眼还眼，你跟得上他。不但挡下了他每一次重击，甚至如数奉还。他出击的弧度配合他的手臂和腿，正好阻止你靠近他的还击。至少，直到你抓住他的腿，也靠得足够近，以至于能感受得到他的呼吸。

迅捷的拳击如雨点落在他胸口和腹部，未到第三下，他的手臂迅速还击。眨眼之间，你就从锤他变成倚靠自己的体重和平衡逃脱他的扼制。可惜Ramirez专员并没有多少头发让你薅住，但朝着他身上其他部分，你尽全力去了。

打法卑鄙，一点不错。但Ramirez专员似乎并不介怀，从围观人群的笑声和鼓动的叫喊声来看，他的同事们也一样。

“时间到！”

这话让你俩同时停手，你们脸近乎贴面。而拳头也正悬在对方脸颊前。

“我看差不多了。”Arnot将军轻声道，对Pandey博士点点头，转身走了出去。

你缓缓呼出气，向后退了一步，向Ramierz专员笑道：“招式真有意思，Ramirez专员，您该不会恰好练过巴西战舞吧？”

他有些意外的看向你，点点头。“没错。也练过体术。你练过咏春？”

“没错！怎么看出来的？”

他不好意思似的笑了，挠了挠后脑勺，朝着观景台那边点头。“那边有我不少朋友也练。有些拳路很是熟悉。”

你顺着朝他的“朋友们”看过去，惊讶地笑着朝美莲挥挥手。你也不知道她会站在那儿。

“那么，稍后见，中尉。”Ramirez专员朝你敬了个漂亮的礼，开始收拾起自己的东西。“也许下一次，你就能直接进我的大脑，而不必通过身体揣测了。”

温暖的肾上腺素爬满你的血管，同时伴随着冰冷的绝望。种种迹象表明你很有可能进入下一轮面试。但……代价是什么？你藏起不安的表情，伸手梳过自己汗津津的头发。“没错，下次见，专员。”

这是你想要的……不是吗？


End file.
